Gavin Sawyer
by TrishaNow
Summary: John Winchester had the perfect life a beautiful wife, a well behave boy, and a perfect baby. One night everything, but his baby was taken away from him. So now John makes it his personal mission to find whatever destroyed his family and destroy it. All while looking for a child who may or may not be alive.
1. Gavin Sawyer: The Winchesters

Lawrence Kansas 1983

It was a calm peaceful night in the Winchester home, Mary was soothing her baby son to sleep while snuggle her older son dean.

Mary lived for nights like this when the her to little men just laid with her. Her attention was broken away for a slight second when she heard the garage door opening. 'John' she thought to herself. Now her perfect night just got better because she would have all of her boys with her. She let out a small breath of happiness when she heard the foot steps coming up the stairs.

John came up the stair knowing Mary would be getting the boys ready for bed right bout now. 'Yep' he noticed the only light on was in his son's nursery. He walked into the door way and just took in the sight, being in the military caused John to see a lot of ugly stuff, but in the little free time he did have in time of services he some of the most beautiful things in the most horrible places, but nothing compared to the beauty of his wife cradling their youngest son, while the eldest was curled up her in lap sleeping. they were just perfect.

"Hey beautiful," John flashed a smile at Mary and she gave him a loving grin, " Hey yourself hot stuff."

He noticed Dean dead asleep, but baby sam still awake and was a tad bit confused. Normally the baby was long gone before the eldest son ran out of energy, " Baby not wanting to go to sleep?"

Mary reposition herself to where she could pet the top of her eldest sons head "Sadly no Deano had a bad asthma attack early and left him pretty exhausted."

John face went from confused to worry in a heart beat as he crouch down in front of sleeping son, "Is he okay? Why didn't you call me? how he..."

"Shh..." Mary lifted john's head up and put a finger over his lips. "He is fine just really tired, I didn't call you because we both agreed call only when its bad enough to go to the hospital remember, and he had an attack because he was running around too much outside while I was making dinner, and when I went to get his inhaler it wasn't there."

John was puzzled Dean's inhaler was always in the bathroom cabinet with the first aid kit, how could it have been moved?, "I know what your thinking how could it been moved..." Mary said, 'Damn she can read me like a book' John tought. "Well earlier today Sam was coughing, and Dean here thought it would be a good idea to give sam a puff, luckily I caught him time before he could give it Sammy, but both of us forgot to put his inhaler back and in my panic I forgot we left it here in the nursery." Mary explained.

By this time John moved next to mary and held his family protectively, "Glad they're both okay."

Mary slanted her body so she could snuggle more into John, " I know me too... Poor Dean kept crying today apologizing for almost killing Sammy. I had to convince him it wasn't his fault, and that only he can use inhalers in this family. Poor baby was so concern about his brother all he tried to do was make him better the only way he knew how. Then today when he was having the attack and I couldn't find his inhaler... John I was close to calling you..." She held her boys tighter and cried into John's shoulder.

"Shh baby, he's fine our boy is fine..." John soothed as his grip around his family got slightly tighter.

Mary and John didn't move for an hour, in fact Mary fell asleep. John sat peacefully listening to soft breathing of his family. Especially his eldest son he told himself first thing in the morning to go get Dean some emergency inhalers. Dean asthma had never been enough to were they needed to get a back up inhaler, but if they where to lose the inhaler, that might not be they only thing they lose... John couldn't bare the thought of losing his boy.

As the hour past Mary started to stir, "Well I think its time to get the boys to bed." Mary said tiredly.

"I'll take Dean you got Sam?" Mary nodded as John gently lifted their little son out of her arms. As John picked up Dean we woke up, "Daddy?" Dean said snuggling into his father shoulder.

"Yeah Dean it's daddy..." Dean perked up slightly to look get a better look at him, "Can I say night night to Sammy and Mommy?" John's heart melted. His little boy was a living angel and as sweet as can be. Sometimes he wonder how he got so blessed with the perfect family, "Of course you can baby." Mary over heard the conversation and moved her and Sammy right in front of John so Dean could say goodnight.

"Night baby Sammy I love you." With that he gave Sammy a big kiss on the head.

"Night mommy I love you," Dean smiled Mary leaned in and gave Dean a kiss, "I love you to baby."

Dean then snuggle back into his shoulders to go back to sleep, but not before looking up at his dad, "I love you Daddy."

John lifted Dean up a little to kiss him on the head, "I love you always baby... always."

John carried Dean to his bed room and tucked the already sleeping child in. Before leaving his sons room he turned around in the doorway and mouthed one last I love you.

2:00 A.M Winchester home.

John fell asleep watching t.v downstairs, "DADDY!" John jumped up to wails of his eldest son. He went quickly as he could up the stairs when he notice the eerie sounds of nothing. He noticed the light to his son's nursery on and let out a sigh.

'Sammy must have been crying or something and it scared Dean awake. His heart stopped when he notice no one, but baby Sammy was in the nursery.

John smiled down at the sweet baby, "Hey Sammy you wake up," He cooed.

The baby then started to whimper, John notice crimson liquid dripping on his baby's forehead, and looked up to one of the most horrifying sights in his entire life.

His beautiful Mary was somehow trapped on the ceiling and she let out a blood hurdling scream as flames burst around her. John didn't hesitate to grab Sam and run out the room. After he escaped to the nursery he quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed his eldest son's inhaler.

Dean... "Where was dean?' He thought. He called out the boy's name, but he was nowhere to be found. John frantically looked for his eldest but was forced to stop when the burning house started to cave in on him and his infant son.

John ran outside as fast he could when he reach a safe distant from him and the house he flinched when heard the explosion.

"Daddy..." John's head shot up to see a man with Yellow-eyes holding a knife to his four year old baby boy's head.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with my son?" John growled.

The man mearily smiled, "Oh Johnny boy... your boys are special you know. Baby Sammy and this little guy i'm holding right here is going to be my demise." The demon explained.

John was angry and confused he wanted nothing to break the guy neck for laying a single finger on his boy, and if he wasn't holding sam he most likely would have done so, "How the fuck can a innocent four-year old kill you?"

"Not a four a year, but a twenty-six year old pain in my ass will be my demise... Physic friends told me so I thought why not handle the situation now." The yellow-eye man explained. The man dug the knife deeper down the whimpering Dean's neck.

"I don't care he is four, twenty-six, or hundred and fucking eight you can't have him!" John barked.

The man gave John a mocking sympathic look, "Oh John but I can..."

"Stop put your hands in the air the let the boy go." The yellowed man rolled his eyes in annoyance at the shouting.

"Well todays your lucky day kid, and yours too Johnny boy I don't want to make a big scene you know trying to keep a low profile and all." The man explained.

"And Deano I will be back for you and I will kill you, but until then..." With that he slashed the boys neck, and open his mouth. Everyone was shock when a giant black came out, and the man collapsed to ground and was still as a corpse.

John was in shock, but he snapped out of it when he heard one his neighbor yelling his name, "Caroline take Sammy for a sec well you." She nodded as John passed his infant son to her so he could comfort his injured baby.

"Daddy..."Dean gasped it sounded like on top of his bleeding neck he was having an asthma attack. John didn't hesitate to put the inhaler in Dean mouths. After a few puffs Dean's breathing was a little less ragged. John let a sigh of relief at least he could help his son, plus the knife to the neck wasn't that life threatening, "Sir we need you to move..." The paramedic said.

John didn't want to listen, he didn't want to move... All he wanted was for his son to be okay.

"Sir..." The paramedic insisted. Sadly for his son to be okay he had to moved and had to listen. He stepped out of the way and a swam of paramedics when in to help precious four year old boy.

Caroline said she would drive John and Sam. He was grateful and anxious the cut on Dean's neck look deadly and his asthma doesn't help any. When the paramedics loaded Dean up, John when over to him one last time, "Daddy i'm scared what if they try to take me away from you?" Dean barely whispered to John. John cringed at the thought of losing Dean, but he knew he had to be strong for his boy.

"Baby if someone ever takes you I will hunt them down and never stop searching for you to till the day I die." John vowed as he gently patted a big strong hand on his son's little one. "Promise?" Dean asked weakly.

"Promise." John gave him a weak smile, Dean returned a smile, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby." John kissed dean on the head, and the paramedic reluctantly had to interrupt the touching moment, "So sir but we need to go."

John nodded at the man with a heavy smile, "Yes sir any just please help my boy." The paramedic looked into the eys of man in front of him and saw what look like a statue crumbling down. He could till the boy he was loading up in the ambulance met everything to him. So he wanted to say 'of course we will save your boy...", but he knew he had to be realistic for the sake of the man sanity. Even though if anything happen to this boy he doesn't know how the man will stay sane, but if anything the man who starting to breakdown deserve the truth more than false hope, "It looks grim, but we will try our best." The paramedic thought that comment right there would get him killed, but the man looked at him with tearful eyes and nodded.

John looked at the paramedic at least he was being honest, he would have punch the guy in face if started that everything going to be alright bullshit. John sighed as he took one last look at his boy before the ambulance door shut, "Come on John," Caroline said handing him a sleeping Sammy. He held his youngest tight to him not wanting to let go. John was afraid the baby would disappear like mary or become wounded like Dean. Now as he held the last piece of mary he had left he had to make sure the other half was okay.

Hours went by before doctors came in and said anything , "Family for Dean Winchester?"

John stood up and went straight to the doctor followed by Caroline, "How is he?"

The doctor sighed how was he suppose to break horrible news to an already broken man, "Mr. Winchester your son had no complications, he may or may not talk again, but with therapy I think will handle that problem and he may have a scar on his neck, but sir I want you to first know we have our whole staff looking for him."

The doctor looked away quickly, John's jaw drop and he was complete baffled by what he just heard, "What do you mean looking for him... where the fuck is he?"

"John..." Caroline tried to interrupt but John was having none of that, "No I want to know how the fuck he loses an asthmatic four-year old who just had throat surgery?" John yelled.

The doctor staid calm and tried to gently explain, "Well we don't know with the pain medication there is no way he could of just gotten up, so are best bet was he was kidnap.

Kidnap... Shit... fucking kidnap. How? How could let that happen... No he was gonna find his baby, and kill whoever took him. He knew it was that yellow eyed bastard from before, and now that fucker messed with the wrong family because Johnathan Winchester was on the war path now.

After the police statements about the house and Dean, John loaded up Sam car seat, and packed up what little belongings he had left and drove off with his baby. Set and determined to find his other baby.

"I will find you Dean and when I do their gonna wish they never touched you..." John vowed to the space slightly looking at the inhaler laying on the dashboard.

So off went the Winchesters in the implala on the empty road to find they're missing brother, son, Dean.


	2. Gavin Sawyer: Bobby Singer

South Dakota 1987,

"Get off my back Bobby," John growled.

After Dean went missing John had a vendetta with the demon who stole his son. John decided he would keep his vow to his eldest son and would not stop looking for him. Along the way John met a supernatural hunter slash mechanic Bobby Singer. Bobby took an instant liking to John and his boy Sam, but he felt John's hunt for his missing son was causing John to be blind towards the son right in front of him.

"All I'm saying is your leaving your fucking four-year old son when he is sick is pretty damn low." Bobby retorted. Sammy a couple of days of go caught a nasty flu and hasn't been able to shake it off. At first John was there for him, and taking care of him. Now John was growing restless, and decide he couldn't wait for his younger son to get better not when his older one is out there.

"Bobby if you can't handle it I can drop Sam off at Jim's..." John offered as he packed up his stuff. Bobby was red and steaming how could John be so ignorant as to ignore his sick son. Granted if Bobby had son, and missing one none the less he would go to the ends of the earth and back just to find his boy, but not when another son is in the mix and to top it all off the kid is sick.

"John Jim will be furious at you just as much as I am for leaving your son to go catch up with some random ass hunter." Bobby pointed out.

"Look this random ass hunter says he knows something about a kid with a scar on his neck." John retorted. Bobby let out one big huff before replying back, " John a lot of kids have scars on their neck... That doesn't mean shit."

John was walking down the stairs while yelling at Bobby, "Yeah well if there is a million to one chance of having my son back I'm taking it." John then walked over to the couch where Sammy was sleeping at.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked sleepily. John sighed and started to pet the top of Sam's head, "Yeah its daddy, Sammy daddy has to go for a little while but you need to be good for Bobby okay?" John asked and Sam weakly nodded with a smile. "Daddy you going to find Dean?" Sammy asked. John stared back at his sick son and saw hope in the young boy's eye. Though Sammy had chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes Sam reminded John of the trust and innocence Dean had at the age, "Yeah I'm gonna try." John answered. "Good cause I miss him." Sam then fell back into a deep asleep, and John saw him as an angel. Just loved his boys so much, but the thought of one of his angels out there in the world being tortured, or worse... No John couldn't live that he would find his boy till the day he died and protect him with everything he had.

John walked out the door and drove away, Bobby stood at the door frame shaking his head, "Idjit..."

"Uncle Bobby," Bobby snapped his attention from the empty front yard to the sick little boy on the couch.

"Yeah Sammy? He asked walking over the boy and kneeling in front of him, "Will daddy find ever Dean?"

The question took Bobby breath away, but he knew owed the boy an answer. The only thing was he didn't know how to answer it because Bobby never met Dean. The boy had been kidnap the night Mary died, and it was sad for multiple reasons but mainly because of how much John loved him. The little boy was all John ever talked about, apparently Dean at four years old was a protector and made John the envy of every parent. According to John dean hardly threw temper tantrums, fussed when he was told something he didn't want to do and the boy was smart as a whip. That why John made it his mission to find his boy or least the body of his boy.

Though Sam never had a chance to remember Dean he still wanted to meet his brother. John told Sammy there was a chance Dean was in heaven with mommy, but he wanted to at least find the body and give some a proper burial next to his wife grave. Sammy told his dad he understood, but he also told his dad he knew Dean was alive. Bobby could tell when ever Sammy told John this, it ate John up inside that his little boy had so much faith in him, and how could he possibly let him down. Bobby also knew about the promise John made to Dean four years ago, and Bobby knew John didn't want to let the other son down like he has done in the past. Bobby was still a bit against the idea of holding out an empty hunt for this long, but at least John give his eldest son a proper burial. He could understand that idea and was completely for since the odds of the boys being alive were slim to none.

"Bobby?" Bobby snapped back into reality when he heard Sammy's sickly voice. Bobby wanted to believe the little boy who stole his family heart years ago would be found, but it seemed unlikely, "Yeah I think your daddy will find Dean." Bobby lied for the sake of two little boys hurting in this situation, and the thought of there being a little hope out there for the boy was comforting to all of them.

"Hey why don't get you to a real bed?" Bobby asked. Sam didn't answer he just lifted his arms out for Bobby to carry him up the stairs. After Sammy had some medicine and was tuck into bed, Bobby let out a sigh, 'ain't this one hell of a night' He got and ruffled Sammy hair, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay Sammy night."

"Night uncle bobby I love you." Bobby almost had tears in his eyes from that. Bobby didn't understand why John couldn't give attention to perfect kid in front of him.

"Dean you must be one hell of a kid." Bobby said under his breath. After closing Sammy's door.

4:37 A.M Bobby's house

Bobby was dead asleep from pure exhaustion because of a sick Sam and an asshole John. That's why when the telephone rang at nearly five in morning bobby was less than pleased. At first he decided to ignore it, but after the third time Bobby had enough.

"This better be important..." Bobby mumbled to himself as he slowly shuffled to phone before picking it up.

"Hello who the hell is calling at fu..." Bobby started but was quickly interrupted. "Bobby its John!" Bobby rolled his eyes. Of course John Winchester would call at some ungodly hour, "John I should pump your ass with rock-salt for calling me this early in the morning! Now what do you want you damn idjit?" Bobby basically yelled.

Though Bobby was wanting answer nothing could prepare him for what John was about to say.

"I found Dean."


	3. Gavin Sawyer: Silas Baxter

South Dakota 1987,

John Winchester was driving down a long road to a bar. Normally John would go to a bar to drink his misery away, but this time he wasn't intending to drink. He was looking for information about a little boy with a scar on his neck, one that may be long to his missing son. John pictured what the little boy would like today. Back then he looked like mix a between himself and Mary. He had John's smile and Mary's piercing hazel green eyes. John could only hope this kid matched the description he had in mind. He picture a little with dirty blonde hair, an angelic face to match his smile and his eyes, but most of all a scar on his neck.

After an hour of driving John finally made it to a bar called the Rattler. John let out a pleasant sigh as he got out of the car "Awe my home away from home." Whenever John was in Nebraska the Rattler was the place you could find him if he wasn't at Bobby's. John still didn't know why he like the Rattler so much the beer wasn't anything special and the people were a bunch of jackasses. John once theorized to himself that maybe he liked the bar because seeing everyone there drown their failure in booze made him feel like less of jackass. Bobby once told him it was because he was full grade jackass, but whatever the reason the Rattler was something special to him, and finding information on a boy who may or may not be is son here made it all the worth while.

"Hey Johnny boy!" The bartender slurred as John walked in. Johnny went up to greet his friend with a cheesy grin, "Hey Mickey!"

"So Johnny boy what's your poison tonight?" He laughed already getting a bottle of whiskey out. "No tonight thanks." John put his hand up shooing the beloved drink away. "What's up John turning a new leaf because if you are this ain't really the place to start?" Mickey asked with concern. For the past couple of years he had know John never to turn down a drink...ever. "Ha hell no I'm actually going to be hitting the road again soon, but I came here to meet up with somebody. Do you know if a Silas Baxter came in here? John asked.

Mickey took a second clearly trying to remember but came up empty, "Nah haven't heard of any name like that tonight." John let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh thanks Mickey." Then Mickey eyes widen as if a light bulb went off in his head, "Hey Silas wouldn't look like Dracula in the back over there would he?" John turned quickly in shock to where Mickey was pointing. In the way back corner of the bar sat a pale face man with long black and a black outfit to match. "Yeah that's him thanks Mickey!"

Mickey shivered before warning John, "Hey you watch out for him he give me the creeps."

"K"

"I can since this stuff you know." Mickey added.

"Hey are you Silas Baxter?" John asked. The man didn't look up at him all he did was answer in a voice that would scare the pants ofF the grim reaper, " Depends are you John Winchester?"

John sat down and looked at the man's face. Silas kept his head lower so John couldn't get a good look at his eyes. "So you said on the phone you had information about a little boy?" John asked trying to break the ice.

"Yes John I have information about your boy." The man said coldly as he looked John straight in face. John had to hold back a gasp because the mans eyes were so blue the were almost blinding. Doubling the creepy look the man had, "How do you know it's my boy?" John asked. He was hoping the man wasn't give him false hope and a stale trail of bread crumbs like the previous leads to his son had.

"Johnny so little you don't know." The man said playfully.

"Know what?" John growled slightly he didn't like running in circles with this man.

"Your boy is famous at least in the south, but I heard stories of him in the north." The man smiled.

"Yeah there probably from me." John pointed out.

"John I know your side of the story about Dean. Sweet asthmatic boy threaten injured kidnap all when he was four and the remaining members of your family stop at no ends to look for him." The man explained. John sat back in his chair clearly annoyed but decided to keep listening, "No this story I have for you isn't one you heard because if you did you would have your precious Dean back by now. This story is about a little boy who was close to dying by the age of five. You see he was kidnap by a demon at the age of four like your son. A year later the demon went to see how his children were doing. During that time two hunters found him accidentally during a routine salt-n-burn. Now the word through the grapevine is the demon as a bounty out for this kid. The rumor is if this kid somehow reunites with his blood relatives he will be the savior of millions. If he dies before that the demon will win, now you might being wonder why didn't the Demon just kill the boy... Well that is a mystery because for some reason The demon couldn't." Silas stopped to take a breath and John decided to cut in.

"Wait what do you mean he couldn't?"

"That's just it nobody knows why or how but that little boy survived a year with the demon. Nobody survives the night with the yellow eyes demon..." Silas began to say but John put his hand up to cut him off, "Wait yellow eyes... The demon has yellow eyes?" John asked breathlessly.

"Oh yes, and the boy well here is a picture of the little boy your looking for." Silas pulled a picture out from his jacket and slid it across the table. John eyes wide and carefully picked up the piece paper as if were made of glass. The picture was of a little boy with short dirty blonde hair, A grin as wide as a football field, the same piercing hazel eye that use to belong to his love Mary, and a scar going across his neck that looks like it will fade away with time. This was him there was no mistaking it this little boy was dean... His dean.

"So do you know where he is?" John asked not looking away from the picture.

"Well there is an issue there?" Silas said John ripped his eyes away from the picture, "What issue?"

"After the two hunters found him and couldn't find his family they somewhat adopted. After it got around the boy had a bounty on his head the hunters went into to hiding with the boy. There are several places the boy may or may not be. The southern hunters are saying the best bet to find the boy is in Arlington Texas." Silas explained.

"Why Arlington Texas?" John questioned. "Well the boy was found in the backwoods of Oklahoma near the Texas boarder. One of the hunters is from Arlington Texas so everyone figures they move back there." Silas answered.

"Arlington is pretty big ain't it where am I suppose to look?" John asked.

"Well the hunter is from the middle part of Arlington, but now some say he lives west of division street in some motel. That's all I know." Silas answered.

"Can I ask how you know all this before I go break a lot of traffic laws?" John questioned. He highly doubt that this guy heard all of this detail information through the grapevine so before he left he wanted to make sure it wasn't another bullshit lead.

"I have friends that know of the boy how do you think I got the picture." Silas smiled. John didn't know if he liked that answer or not, but the picture look like the image he had of his boy so maybe this guy was telling the truth.

"I best be leaving now thank you." John said shaking the man's skeleton like hand.

"Your very welcome I hope you find your son oh by the way his new name is Gavin Sawyer." Silas said giving a creepy smile that again sent shivers down John spine. As John left the bar repeating the name Gavin Sawyer to himself. When he was out the door and everyone in the bar could hear the stretching of the impala leaving the parking lot. Mickey the bar tender came up to Silas.

"So how did it go?" Mickey asked as his eyes turned to yellow.

"Very well I think you should have your Dean soon." Silas smiled.

"Good maybe old Johnny boy can break down that wall Dean setup for himself, and when he does I can finally step in and kill the little brat." Mickey smiled.

"Oh you will, remember you do have a physic friend." Silas winked.

Mickey with yellow eye smiled, "Now if you don't mind I have to go make sure everything goes to plan and stop these hunters from getting in the way." With that Mickey's mouth open and big black cloud shot out of it and into the air.

Mickey woke up on the ground, and saw Silas standing over him. He helped himself off the floor and gave a backwards glance towards Silas and muttered to himself with shivers, "Man still gives me the creeps...Where John go?"

5:25 A.M Arlington Texas

John had broken every traffic law made to get to Texas in record time. John went up and down division street trying to find the motel his son maybe staying at, but what he didn't know about division street in there where a bunch of shit whole motels. John went around paying people to give any information, but all them so far came up empty. Finally he made it to the Oasis motel, something in John's gut told him this hellhole was where his son was living.

"Welcome weary traveler!" A short stubby man said as John walked into the hotel. John rolled his eyes and he could this guy was going to be annoying, but he would put on a fake face to find his son, "How you doing my good man? I wondering if you could help me out?" John showed the stubby man a hundred and the man's eyes lit up with dollar signs, "Of course course what can I do you for?"

"Do you have any residences living here?" John asked.

"I need you to be more nit picky in detail sir your one of our very few guest who don't live here." The man said his eyes not leaving the hundred John was tempting him with.

"Two men and a boy." John answered.

"Ah you mean Charlie, Roscoe, and little Gavin." The man answered with his hand out no doubt ready to the hundred.

"Yeah how much would it be possible to get a room next to them and keep it quiet so to speak." John inquired pulling out another hundred.

The man's eye widen in excitement, "Martha get this man a room and quick. Awe anything else for you sir?" The man asked with a big smile.

"Yeah you got a payphone where?" The man shook his head and showed john where to find it.

After John got settled he casually looked in the window on room 108 where this kid Gavin was. John had to be careful because the light was on, but he saw him. His sweet little boy being cradle and rock to sleep by somebody. His name might Gavin Sawyer here, but John knew this kid for sure was Dean Winchester.

Just sigh and left the area before anyone noticed him, plus he had to make a phone call. "Bobby's going to kill me for this." John laughed to himself. The phone ran no answer John tried again no luck. "Come on Bobby I know you can hear quick ignoring it," John said to himself during the third phone call, "Hello who the hell is calling at fu..."

"Bobby its John," John interrupted.

John pulled the phone away from his ear when Bobby started yelling, "John I should pump your ass with rock-salt for calling me this early in the morning! Now what do you want you damn idjit?" When Bobby finished John put the phone back to his ear to answer, "I found dean."

"You what?" Bobby asked. John could tell by Bobby's voice he was dumbfounded.

"I found Dean." John repeated.

"You found him how do you know for sure?" Bobby asked.

"The information I got led me to Texas, and I got a good look at the kid. Its Dean." John explained.

"Bobby I need you to come down here." John said he pulled the phone away from his ear again knowing what was going to happen, "YOU WHAT?" Bobby screamed. "What am I suppose to do with Sammy or did you forget you had sick kid here?" Bobby continued to rant.

"Bobby take Sammy to Jim's and get Mac and that smartass kid of his Caleb to come too were going to need there powers." John answered calmly.

"John if this kid isn't yours and it is another screwed lead you can bet I will salt-n-burn your ass so quick your head will scream." Bobby said. John smiled to himself, "Deal now hurry up."

"I'll hurry when I want to hurry. Now if you don't mind it's 4:42 in the goddamn morning so I'm gonna go back to bed now." Bobby pointed out.

"Thanks Bobby and sorry it's 5:42 here." John answered with a laugh.

"Yeah well it's still to early you damn idjit." With that bobby hung up the phone and John smiled happily to himself.

Gavin Sawyer was the missing piece of the puzzle for a hunt that's been fruitless for four years now. After four years Gavin Sawyer would John's kid again and he can finally take back the name Dean Winchester.

John was to happy to repeat the phrase he told Bobby early, "I found Dean."

"I found my Dean."


	4. Gavin Sawyer: Azazel

Oklahoma 1984,

Deep in the woods in Oklahoma laid a shack with a little boy who was terrified for his life. The little boy was shackled to the wall. The only bedding the little boy had been a thin pillow and blanket. His shackles made it to were he had to sleep on the dirty floor which aggravated his asthma. Luckily the demon left him with a paper bag, but Dean was force to think of old tricks his parents used when for whatever reason they weren't able to get to his inhaler. After tried the bag it didn't work. Dean was starting to becoming and breathing heavily. The way his parent handle the lack of inhaler was they would put Dean's back up against their chest and force them to breathe the patterns as his and that usually got to breathing again, but his parents weren't here so Dean was force to suffocate.

Dean soon passed out from lack of air. Suddenly something was speaking to him, "Wake up baby." He recognize the voice but everything was so foggy he couldn't tell.

"Remember sweet boy breath with me." It was a girl's voice, but why did it sound so angelic and where has he heard it from before.

"Breath baby follow me."

Dean started breathing again like normal, "I love you." The voice said before a gently gust of wind hit the boys face, "Mommy?" Dean said slowly waking up. He felt her, could briefly smell her scent, but she wasn't there.

Dean slump to the floor and curled up into a little ball. All he wanted was his family, but he knew he couldn't have that his family was dead. All of them, and even if they were alive they must have hated him because it had been almost a year since he went missing. He couldn't understand why the hadn't found him yet... his daddy promise and his dad never breaks promises until now that is. Tiny tears fled from Dean as he started singing the song his mommy always sang to him when he was hurting or sick, "Hey Jude don't make it bad just sing a sad song..."

Dean stopped when the door slammed open to the cabin, in walked a big man with yellow-eyes and a crocked smile.

"Singing that song again. Sweet boy when are you going to realize your family hates you and singing that will only bring back the pain?" He laughed evilly as he picked up Dean by the shackle, "You wanna see want Sammy learn today?" For the past couple of months The demon has been able to show dean images of happy family moments... what Dean didn't know is that those moments where actually few and far between, and his family had done nothing but dedicate their lives to finding him.

"So is today the Deanie boy, the day I get to put you out of mine and your misery." The demon smiled pulling out a long dagger. He drop the boy to the ground, and aimed the knife right for his side. As he was less than inch from the striking the boy a big bright light pushed the demon into the wall. The light glowed around the boy protecting him as demon adjusted himself in fury, "Damn it..."

"Well little Dean either you have powers or something is protecting you, but I will kill you and do everyone in hell a favor." The demon gave Dean a sinister grin.

"Why?" Dean mustered up the courage to ask and the demon gave him a surprise look, "Why what?"

"Why do you want to kill me?" Dean croaked the demon rolled his eyes before answering, "Oh Dean I don't think you know how powerful you are. That daddy of yours was to treat you like a soldier and make you raise that brother of yours. apparently I didn't think you were threat , but turns out your going to do a lot of damage for not only me, but a lot of people down below. I happily decided to take it upon myself of getting rid of you before you become that threat I ignore. First though we have to figure why I can't kill you. So I am going to do some digging and hopefully when I get back they can have 'fun' with you in hell." The demon smiled before turning towards the door and leaving.

November 1984,

The little boy who was shackled to the floor was completely broken. The demon had beaten him senseless trying to kill him, but failed every time. The demon decided the way to break the little boy away whatever was protecting him was to take away everything the boy remember. He told the boy his name was pest. At first the boy disagreed, but the demon got mad and would savagely beat the boy. Then he started to slowly forget his real name and accepted the name pest. Then the demon worked on making him forget his family, dean tried to rebel on that, but one shattered kneecap and the little five-year old forced himself to forget everything about his family and himself.

Now the boy just laid on the floor with a blank expression. The demon came into the cabin with another person, "Okay these he is?" The demon pointed out. "Now you told me he is going to kill me. So I stole the little rat and for whatever reason I can't kill him." The person looked perplexed. "Watch." The demon took a gun out and shot it at the boy. To be excepted a big glowing light barricaded the boy from the bullet.

"interesting..." The psychic said going over to the little boy.

He touched the boy's head and gently petted, "Oh Azazel your going to have trouble with this one."

The yellow eye demon rolled his eyes, "Why do you think I'm trying to kill?"

The man got up and shook his head back and forth, "He is going to kill you."

Azazel growled in annoyance, "I know, but I though you said if I separated him from his family I could kill him."

The man looked at Azazel with blinding bright blues and spoke soullessly, "He will kill you either way with or without his family. It's what ever is protecting him you need to separate him from."

Azazel was about to break the psychic's neck because he was so frustrated, "I tried to break down everything that boy had. I mean I took him from his family, I took his name, and his fucking memories. Yet the kid won't die, hell I even stop feed him a month ago. A month ago and the kid is still alive, how that even possible?"

"You tried killing him, but I think you should leave and find what's protecting him and how." The man pointed out. "You can't tell me?" Azazel asked.

"No I can't whatever this thing is won't come up in my vision for some reason your going to have to find it on your own." The man explained.

Azazel walked over to the little boy, "I will find out who is protecting you and when I do I'm sending you both to hell." He said has he gave the boy one swift kick right into the boys midsection. "See you later pest." Azazel winked at him. When the boy heard the cabin door slam he curled up trying to make his aching midsection feel better.

Azazel thought he took everything from him, but one there was thing the boy had left faith. The boy closed his eyes and cried quietly to myself, "Please God take of my family whether there with you in heaven or down here on earth help them. As for me please help me I don't want to be here anymore. I love God amen." The little boy finished the pray and soon passed out from pain.

December Oklahoma 1984,

"Hey Roscoe I'm gonna check the house and making sure the coast is clear." Charlie said walking up to the front door of the cabin.

"okay I got your back." Roscoe reassured.

Charlie open the door, and went as a pale as a ghost, "My God." He couldn't stomach what he saw. In front of him was a little boy who looked like he was cover in dirt and block shackled to a wall in the cabin.

"Charlie what is it?" Roscoe asked pushing Charlie out-of-the-way to get a good look.

"Shit." His heart plummeted to his, but when he saw the abuse child.

Charlie and Roscoe stared in shock unable to move because of the questions running through their heads.

"who did this?"

"why and how could anybody do this?"

"What did this?"

"Where is his family?"

and the question that for the most important to them was, "Who is he?"


	5. Gavin Sawyer: Caleb Reaves (Damien)

Arlington Texas 1987,

John Winchester impatiently shifted back and forth in his motel bed. He kept listening through the walls hoping the two men would leave for work or something so he could try to talk to his boy. As luck would have it he heard someone leave, and casually glanced out the window. To see a average height man with brown hair, and casual work clothe walk by.

Another hour later he heard the door slam again and a man with a blonde shaved hair dress even more business professional walked past John's room. John listen and heard the boy, he quickly to open the door to his, and to his surprise Dean or 'Gavin' as they call him was looking the door to his motel room. Suddenly John didn't know what came over him, but he quickly grabbed Gavin from behind. Gavin started to freak out, John soon realized the boy might scream so he covered his mouth and John dragged Gavin back into his hotel room.

When they were in the room John quickly pushed Gavin aside so he could barricade the door. He also shut the curtains to the window to lack any suspicion. John looked around to see were Gavin was, he was curled up in the corner rocking back and forth. "Hey kid I'm not gonna hurt you." John went over to him and bent down to his eye level, "I just want to ask you some questions. Can you do that for me?"

Gavin looked up and senarity in his eyes, "You can't kill me..." Gavin whispered.

John was shocked by that comment this kid... his kid thought he wanted to kill him..."Jesus."

"I don't want to kill you, but I heard you had a run in with a mean scary man is that true?" John asked gently. The boy only nodded he started to cry when he started to remember the man who torture for him for a little over a year.

"Did he have yellow eyes?" John asked unexpectedly the boy's head shot up. He then tried to back up against the corner even farther than he already was. John closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "I'll take has a yes."

"Okay new question do you..." John stopped when he heard a knock on the door. John grunted as he got up, "Great" he was praying that it wasn't anyone who knew the boy. If it was a stranger he could say Gavin was his kid which wasn't a lie and say he got put in time out which is a complete lie. He looked out the peep whole in door, he gave a sigh of relief when he saw Bobby and Caleb.

He unbarricade the door to let them in, "Bobby...brat..."

Caleb snickered, "Ha ha are you gonna let us in?" John moved out of their way, "So where's your daddy?"

"Parking the car." Caleb shrugged. His physic abilities started kicking in when he heard the frighten child's thoughts in the corner.

"Fucking great John." Caleb groaned when he spotted the kid trembling in fear. Bobby looked up at Caleb wondering what John did this time. Caleb silently nods toward the far corner of the motel apartment. Bobby's face turns red as when he saw the small boy, "John you kidnap him?"

"Well technically it's not kidnapping if he is my kid." John smirked both men looked at him with disgust. "Well that's not what the kid thinks" Caleb pointed out.

"It is Dean." John insisted.

Bobby let out a low growl, never so much in his life did he want to shove a barrel up John's ass. "No his name is Gavin." Caleb retorted.

"That is Dean." John wasn't having any of it he knew this terrified John was Dean Winchester.

"Okay we'll humor you John that boy is Dean, but I think what Caleb is trying to say is the little boy thinks he Gavin. So whether you is father or not"

"I am."

Bobby rolled his eyes and continued with a stern tone, "Whether you are or not that little boy doesn't know who you are and kidnapping him isn't going to convince him."

Caleb's eyes widen "Shit..."

"What is it now?" Both men said.

"The kid is being raised by ex-hunters John?" Caleb asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He somewhat started to pray that the little boy was lying or talking about the more conventional hunting.

"Yeah the guy at the rattler told me they found him on a routine salt-n-burn." John said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck John are you trying to get us killed?" Bobby screamed.

"What are you complaining about now Bobby?" John asked clearly annoyed.

"Complaining? Really you kidnap a kid from fucking hunters! You should know better than anyone that hunters even former ones are protective of their young." Bobby yelled.

"Were dead were fucking dead." Bobby said repeatedly.

"What's all the trouble?" The guys turn around to see Mac looking puzzled at all the screaming.

"Look the door and we'll explain." John said calmly.

Mac stare at the three men never left as he closed the door behind him.

"Caleb what's going on?" Mac pressed information from his son.

Caleb went over and slapped John on the back really, he got a terrifying look from John, but Caleb didn't flinch, "Johnny boy here thought it was a good idea to kidnap the kid he thinks maybe Dean."

Red flags started going up for Mac when he heard the news of what his friend did, he search the room when finally he went met the eyes of the scared boy in the corner.

Gavin slowly reached around in backpack, getting out of his inhaler, "John what you did is completely reckless and..." John put his hand up to stop Mac, "Look the two hunter won't even..."

Mac was having none of John excuses, "Hunter who said anything about hunter. I am more concerned with the fact that your giving the child a panic attack."

Bobby and Caleb decide to let Mac distract John so they could talk to this Gavin kid.

"Hey Gavin my name is Caleb and this is Bobby." Caleb said softly. He knelt in front of the child, but Gavin just buried his head into his knees.

Caleb notice the back, and saw an American Tail sticker on it, "you like the movie American Tail?"

Gavin nodded yes into his knees, "me too. My favorite character is the big fat orange cat what is his name again?" Caleb asked putting his hand on his chin, trying to look serious so the kid would laugh or at least answer.

"Tiger." Gavin answered quietly with a smiley.

Caleb looked at him with smile, "Yeah that's it your pretty smart. Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Fievel he's just like me." He answered Caleb with a small smile.

"Really how so?" Caleb asked.

John finally stopped talking to Mac when he heard Gavin's small voice and was about to interrupt until Bobby gave him a death glare.

"Just like him I found my family." He answered with a grin. John cringed at that statement because his boy thought his family was some one else.

"Really who's you family?" Caleb asked.

"My brothers... Well adopted brothers Charlie and Roscoe. They were best friends but their like brothers to each other and to me." Gavin explained.

"Really how did they adopt you?"

"Well they adopted me before I left the hospital, but the found my me in cabin and saved me from the yellow-eye demon." Gavin explained even further.

" Demon... So I'm guessing Charlie and Roscoe are hunters?" Caleb asked like he didn't already know.

Gavin shook his head yes, "Yes they where, but not anymore. When I was in the hospital all these hunters wanted to use me as bait because of my powers."

Powers... Caleb gave a confuse look, and continued to question the boy, "Powers."

"Yeah I can't die. I can get hurt, but not to the point of death." Gavin said.

"So these brothers of yours are pretty protective of you?" Caleb asked Gavin shook his head yes.

"Are they gonna kill us?" Caleb asked. Gavin took a minute to finally answer, "Not you probably just him." Gavin pointed at John.

"Fair enough." Caleb laughed at the ghost expression on John's face. Caleb then saw the scar going across the boy's throat... 'maybe it is Dean john always said how he might of have one.' Caleb thought to himself.

"So Gavin do you mind me asking how did you get that awesome scar on your neck?" Caleb flashed smile. Gavin laughed in embarrassment, "No I don't know how I got it. Me and my brother think I got it during my life before the demon."

"Do you remember anything about your life before the demon?" Caleb asked. Gavin's smile disappeared it was clear he wanted to remember his formally, but can't, "No except I don't why because I can't remember, but I know I had a baby brother."

All four men looked at him like deer in a headlights, maybe this was Dean Winchester. "De...Gavin you said had a baby brother?" Caleb asked after he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah he died or at least I think he did. All family died or the didn't want me because I prayed to God everyday that they would find me, but they must really hate me. That's how I know Charlie and Roscoe are my real family because they where the answer to my prayers." Gavin started to cry, and leaned forward to sink into Caleb.

Caleb was shocked at first, but he quickly engulfed him in a hug reassuring him everything was okay.

John snuck past Bobby who was enjoying the touching scene between the to young boys. John quickly knelt beside Gavin, "Listen Gavin I'm..." Bobby tried to stop John when he saw Gavin trying to hide in Caleb shoulder.

"No let me tell him, I'm your father baby and your name is Dean Winchester." John finished with a sound of desperate hope. Gavin started to whimper shaking his head no into Caleb's shoulder.

"John I think you need to stop." Mac said.

John didn't take his eyes away from Gavin, but he was about to answer when they all heard the sound of a click. All the hunters except Caleb turned around to the doorway to see two men holding a gun straight at them. "Put your hands up now!" The smaller one yelled. All the men complied except once again Caleb who was still comforting Gavin.

"Now you have two seconds to explain why you have my little brother before I blow your head off." The older looking one said.

"Great just great this is why you don't mess with hunter's kids." Bobby mumbled under his breath.


End file.
